Problem: Daniel ate 1 slice of pie. William ate 1 slice. If Daniel ate $\dfrac{1}{6}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie is remaining?
Answer: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{6}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 6 slices. $\text{fraction of pie remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 2 slices, which leaves 4 out of 6 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{6}$ of the pie remaining.